Cranidos And Mawile 5: Giant Love
by Remited
Summary: Cranidos and Mawile are engaged but they discover a new mystery, titan Pokemon! They learn more about them as they get ready for their wedding! Pokemon is owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo.
1. New Discoveries

A while later from when we continued off last time. Cranidos is sleeping peacefully on Mawile's bed until she wakes him up ever so gently, "Cranny-kun... time to get up." Cranidos twitches in bed in responce.

Mawile thinks to herself, "Aww... Cranidos looks so cute when he's sleeping." Mawile climbs up to the bed, turns her jaws to the front... and give him a big kiss with them, while slurping him inside in the process.

Cranidos panics a bit in response, "Ugh... what are you doing, Mawile?" Not knowing what's going on. Mawile replies with a big smile, "Waking you up, of course!"

Cranidos questions, "What for?" Mawile spits him out and tries for him to answer himself, "It's a very special day today... and if you love me as much as you do... you would know the day."

Cranidos puts one of his claws up to his chin and tries to remember, "Wedding day?" This causes Mawile to hug him tight, "Thank you for remembering! Come on! We got a big day ahead of us!" She runs out of the room.

Cranidos prepares himself and as well take a shower, after all that, he goes to the kitchen.

Mawil surprises him with a big breakfast, "Voila! I hope you like it!" It is a big buffet of assorted breakfast items: pancakes, eggs, bacon, fruit and other yummy breakfast foods.

Cranidos drools over the sight of this spread, "Wow! This is awesome!" Mawile giggles in response to his comment over her food, "Hee hee! I'm glad you love it!" Cranidos nods, "Thank you so much!" He says happily.

Mawile tilts her head and smiles, "You're welcome! Let's dig in!" So the two eat their portion of food until there's no more left.

Cranidos is very happy with his meal and with a full belly, "That was delicious! Wasn't it?

Mawile is quite the opposite from Cranidos, she is moaning from her stomach being upsettened, "Ugh... I think I ate too much! But I'm glad that you are happy."

Cranidos looks concerned, "Are you OK?" Mawile nods, "Yes... I'll be fine." Then a violent gurgle came from Mawile's poor tummy. "Urg! Wait... no I won't!" She runs towards the bathroom and begins to throw up.

It is so bad that both of her mouths has to puke. Cranidos is even more concerned for Mawile, "I'm so sorry Mawile..." Cranidos just hears the constant "BLLLLLLEEEEAAAAHHH!" Coming from the bathroom.

A few moments later, Mawile comes back with a pale complexion, "Ugh... I still feel awful!" Cranidos shutters a bit, "Err... you might be sick." Mawile objects, "I don't get sick! I.. groooaaan..." She goes to the couch and rest, "Maybe you're right. Sigh... This means we have to delay our wedding until I get better."

Cranidos gasps, "What?!" Mawile gives him a slight smile, "I'm sorry, hun. I appreciate that you are bummed out by this. Let's me know that you care."

Cranidos nods, "Of course I am! It's OUR wedding! But I understand, I guess I would have to take care of you until then, huh?" Mawile nods, "Sorry. I just don't understand how I got sick and you didn't. We practically ate the same about of food... ugh... I don't want to even think about that right now!"

Cranidos goes closer to Mawile and attempts to rub her belly. Mawile begins to blush with pleasure. "Ooh... thank you, Cranny! That feels so much better! Cranidos smile, "Anything for my fiancé."

This causes Mawile to blush even more and she smiles, "I can't believe I just heard that word. I never thought I would ever get married. No Pokémon would ever stay with me for this long."

Cranidos nods, "Yeah, except for me." He continues to rub her stomach. Mawile nods, "You do so much for me that I wish I could return the favor." Cranidos shakes his head, "Just being yourself is enough for me."

Mawile smiles sweetly, "You're just the sweetest, Cranny!" Cranidos smiles a bit and continues to rub Mawile's belly. Mawile sighs in relief, "Why not you run along and hang out with your friends for a bit. I'll be fine on my own."

Cranidos replies, "Are you sure?" Mawile closes her eyes and smiles, "Yes. You run along now. I'll be just fine."

Cranidos nods and walks towards the door and goes outside. He heads towards the town and notices some of the Pokémon are discussing about something, Nidorino is there talking with them.

Cranidos goes up to them and waves, "How's it going? What's up?" Nidorino turns around and greets him, "Nice to see you too! We're talking about a breakthrough for Pokémon kind!" Cranidos gets a shocked expression but remained calm, "What kind of breakthrough?"

Nidorino shakes his head, "I don't know what kind but some Pokémon were working at a mine and discovered a new stone, It's something that we haven't seen before!"

Cranidos seems curious about this, "Could I see this stone?" Nidorino nods, "Look." The muscular Pokémon brought in the rock that encased the stone inside, Cranidos gazes at it's beauty, "Wow! So beautiful! If only I could give this to Mawile for her 'engagement ring'."

Nidorino shakes his head, "As much as I love romance, I'm afraid we cannot give it to you. It's for research purposes."

Cranidos lowers his head in disappointment, "Oh..." Nidorino then says to Cranidos, "But we wouldn't mind if you try to figure out what it does. Perhaps it's a whole new megastone. It's probably much rarer than the Omnistone that Mawile has. If you can get it to work, then it's yours to give to Mawile."

Cranidos cheers and bashes the rock apart and frees the little stone. He catches it in his mouth and salutes happily and muffles, "Thank you" to Nidorino. Nidorino salutes back, "Good luck!"

Cranidos runs back home to tell Mawile. When he eventually gets home, he hides it behind his back. "Mawile... I got a surprise for you..."

Mawile gasps happily, "What is it? I like surprises... except the ones that scare me." Cranidos brings out the stone, "It's your 'wedding ring'!" Mawile then stops smiling, "Um... I think you're suppose to show me this during the wedding."

Cranidos facepalms, "Stupid! Stupid!" Mawile tries to calm him down, "It's ok... don't be hard on yourself! I'll take it! It's pretty!" Mawile looks at it some more, "It's very pretty, where did you get this? It must cost you a fortune."

Cranidos explains, "Miners found this and Nidorino says I can have this to give to you if I figure out what it does." Mawile asks Cranidos, "And what if you don't figure it out?"

Cranidos replies, "Then I... I don't know." Mawile takes the stone from him, "I'll help you figure it out and maybe it's be really special!"

Cranidos tells Mawile abruptly, "How's your tummy, Mawile?" Mawile smiles, "Getting better, thanks!" She takes off her megastone and unties the string and ties it to the new stone and wears it, "Maybe I can activate it. Just like with the megastone."

Cranidos takes Mawile's megastone and puts it away safely. Mawile closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and concentrates real hard to try to get the stone to work.

Nothing happens. Mawile sighs in disappointment, "I guess it's not the same as a megastone." Cranidos looks closely at Mawile and squints, Mawile nervously smiles at him, "What are you doing, Cranny?"

Cranidos doesn't say anything but puts each of his claws on both sides of Mawile's cheeks, "What are you doing?" Mawile says again.

Cranidos still doesn't say anything and pulls her head towards his mouth and kisses Mawile. This causes her to blush, nothing happens to the stone yet.

Cranidos stops and pulls her away. Mawile asks in a curious tone, "What are you doing, Cranny-kun?" Cranidos finally replies, "I'm trying to see of your mood will cause this stone to change. Apparently not."

Mawile nods in acknowledgement and says, "Well... just don't try anything that's negative towards me." Cranidos replies, "Maybe I have to. If that will be alright with you." Mawile thinks for a moment, "I don't recommend doing that. Maybe you didn't make me happy enough. Maybe I could... try something with you."

She blushes brightly when she says this. Cranidos nods, "Go right ahead. If you believe this will work."

Mawile blushes more, "Ok... please don't get upset or anything." Mawile turns around and opens her jaws, "Step a bit closer please." Cranidos does this and Mawile sticks the tongue in her jaws into Cranidos mouth.

She holds Cranidos down with her jaws and proceeds to explore Cranidos' mouth with that tongue. She blushes deep red when she does this but feels extreme euphoria as well.

A bit later, she retrieves her tongue from Cranidos' mouth and sticks it back into her jaws and releases Cranidos. Cranidos expression is in utter shock of what just happened.

Mawile turns around and notices, "Cranidos! Are you ok?" Cranidos is twitching a bit but he doesn't reply. Mawile becomes very worried, "Please be alright! I didn't mean for this to happen!" She looks down at the stone, "It didn't even work."

Cranidos' claw slowly scratches the ground, "I... I... I'm scarred for life." Mawile gasps, "What do you mean?!" Cranidos tries to get up, "Ugh... never mind what I mean. It's nothing."

Mawile shakes her head, "It wasn't nothing, you reacted in a way that worries me. Is it what I did was so very wrong?" Cranidos shakes his head, "It just felt so very weird. I can't describe it. I think I overreacted a bit, though. Please don't take this the wrong way."

Mawile nods, "Ok. I'm glad you're ok." Cranidos smiles a bit, "There's nothing you can do that will make me stop loving you." Mawile tears up from this, "R-really?" Cranidos nods. Mawile bursts into tears, "Oh Cranidoooooossss!" The stone starts glowing. Cranidos points at it, "The stone!"

Mawile looks down, "Whoa..." All it did is just made Mawile mega. Cranidos gets a neutral expression, "Well that was underwelming to say the very least." Mega Mawile looks at herself and denies this, "This can't be all what this stone can do! There's got to be more!"

Cranidos compliments Mega Mawile, "I got to say that you do look way more attractive in your mega form." Mega Mawile gets very excited by this, "Really?! Hee hee!"

Cranidos nods and touches Mega Mawile's fur, "Never realized how soft your fur is until now." Mega Mawile closed her eyes, "Thank you, Cranidos." A knock is heard at the door, Cranidos went to go answer it and it is Zorua and Zoroark.

Zoroark bows his head, "Greetings, my little brother would like to say something." Zorua nervously says, "Um... I might have come in and did something to half of your breakfast."

Mega Mawile gasps, "So it was you that made me sick! How could you?!" Zorua lowers his head, "I'm sorry! I wanted to prank Cranidos but you ate the wrong food." Cranidos got upset, "Why you little..."

Mega Mawile stops him from trying to get back at Zorua and he continues, "I'm so sorry I made you puke out your guts." Mega Mawile pets Zorua, "Apology accepted. At least you came clean." Zoroark adds in, "Actually... I found out about his scheme and made him go apologize to you."

Mega Mawile smiles, "Well... at least you apologized." Zoroark looks at the stone, "Nice stone. It looks different. And awfully familar." Mega Mawile gasps at this, "You know about the stone?! You just gotta tell us, please!" Mega Mawile puts her hands together in plea.

Zoroark scratches his head, "I'll see what I can do for you." Mega Mawile smiles, "Thank you!" Zoroark asks, "Why are you in your mega form? Is that stone doing that?" Mega Mawile nods, "Yep. I bet it's a mega stone like my old one. What do you think?"

Zoroark walks inside with his brother following him, he whispers the secret to him, or the conspiracy that he came up with, "I think it's a stone that allows a Pokémon to become 'giga'."

Mega Mawile and Cranidos both shouts out, "Giga?!" Zoroark shushes them, "That's what I think. I heard about titan-sized Pokémon in legends but never saw any in real life."

Mega Mawile asks him, "So... I could become Giga Mawile if I knew how?" Zoroark shrugs, "Possibly. If that stone does what I assumes that it does. Legend says that the titan Pokémon lives on an island far away from any civilization and this stone is all that remains of them here. They used to live here until they were casted off."

Mega Mawile asks curiously, "Casted off? How?" Zoroark crosses his arms, "Not sure. Man, you are a nosy Pokémon, aren't you?" This prompt Mega Mawile to giggle as she returns to her normal form, "Yeah..."

Zoroark salutes as Zorua does the same, "Well, we're off! Enjoy the rest of your day!" They exited their house. Mawile becomes very curious by the titan Pokémon and asks Cranidos, "Do you think they are real?" Cranidos shrugs, "That tale seems pretty farfetched. And I'm not talking about the Pokémon, either."

Mawile giggles at Cranidos, "I want to go to that island and find them." Cranidos pauses and just stares at Mawile. Mawile turns to look at him, "Do you think that's crazy of me, Cranidos?" Cranidos smiles nervously and replies, "No! Not at all!"

Mawile smiles back, "Well! That's great, Cranny!" Cranidos continues to smile at Mawile and she walks closer to Cranidos, "I think it's time." Cranidos asks curiously, "Time for what?" Mawile replies with enthusiasm, "Time for you to meet my parents!"

Cranidos stops smiling and his expression went neutral and then he gets a shocked expression, Mawile pets Cranidos, "It's ok! They are really nice! They'll like you."

Cranidos holds Mawile's hand, "Ok... lead me the way to their house." Mawile smiles happily, "Ok, Cranny!"

* * *

><p>So they head off to Mawile's house. Will her parents like Cranidos and will they ever get married? Find out next time!<p> 


	2. Meloetta's Concert

They head out of town as quick as they can so they have as much daytime as they can so they might still can get married. They accidentally bump into Croconaw along they way which he replies with a frustrated tone, "Watch where you are going!"

Both of them snicker as they continue on, Croconaw isn't having any of that, "Oh yeah?!" He follows them and he used water gun on both of them, he laughs at them now. Cranidos gets up, "Very funny, Croconaw."

Croconaw snickers back, "So, where are you guys going?" Mawile replies with a smile as she dries off, "To my parents house, of course! I think it's time for them to meet my Cranny." Croconaw puts a claw to his chin, "So... might if I join in to give Cray support just in case he can't handle it?"

Cranidos shakes his head furiously, "No way! It's just only me, Mawile and her parents. Why do you have to be involved in this?" Mawile nods, "I agree. I just want to show my fiancé to my parents. Why do you even want to go with us?"

Croconaw crosses his arms, "No reason... but I won't interfer with anything." Cranidos stares at him, "Well... ok. But no funny business." Croconaw jokingly salutes, "You got it, captain!"

They continue onwards, Mawile's parents' town is so far away but they get there in time. Mawile shows Cranidos their house, "There they are. Let's go, Cranny!" Cranidos nods, "Alright. Stay right there, Croconaw."

Croconaw nods, "I'm just going to explore the town a bit, let me know if you need me." He walks away. Cranidos just stares at him, "He's strange." Mawile nods, "And if my parents find him, they'll tear him a new one. I've talked so much bad things about him. I admit that he has come through but my parents aren't so forgiving."

Cranidos nods, "You haven't talked bad about me to them, did you?" Mawile shakes her head, "No! Of course not! I know you aren't perfect but you try your best to make me happy and I appreciate it." Cranidos nods, "Ok."

Mawile knocks at the door of her parents house, "Mom, dad... it's me!" Cranidos hears their footsteps approach the door and he prepares for it... they open the door and they hug their daughter, "Mawile! It's great to see you, dear!" The dad exclaims with great happiness to see his daughter.

The mother looks at Cranidos, "Who's this, deary?" Mawile replies, "That's my fiancé, Cranidos!" The both of her parents look at him concernly. Cranidos feels worried of this, "What's wrong?" The two of them walks closer to Cranidos, "He's... adorable!"

Cranidos gets a shocked expression, "What?" Mawile asks them, "So do you like him?" The parents shouts out, "We love him!" The father begins to chomp on his tail and makes Cranidos yelp in pain, "Ow... ok, that hurts." The mother bites his head.

Mawile begins to scold her parents, "Mom... dad! Let my fiancé go!" They do... Cranidos rubs his sore tail and head, "Ow..." Mother Mawile apologizes, "Sorry... we just want to see if you are good enough to be with our daughter, and you pass!"

Cranidos frowns a bit, "Ok..." Mawile tries to comfort Cranidos, "Are you ok? Are you freaked out by my parents?" Cranidos shakes his head. Croconaw is hiding in the bushes snickering at this. The parents catches this instantly, "Who's snickering?!"

Cranidos facepalms, "He said he wouldn't interfere!" Mawile's dad opens the door, "Wait a second... it's that troublemaker ex of our daughter!" Croconaw tries to guard himself, "Wait! Don't rip the rest of my tail off!" Cranidos warns them, "We already tamed him!"

Croconaw crosses his arms, "Sure... you tamed me." Mawile nods, "He's not much of a jerk like he was! He in fact helped us on certain occasions." Croconaw nods, "Yeah! But I like playing harmless pranks."

The father replies, "Harmless pranks... that's what the bullies Mawile has come across said." Croconaw shows them his tail, "Look what your daughter did to my tail! I learned to forgive her for this so why not you forgive me."

The two shake their heads, "We do not forgive easily." Croconaw nods, "OK... noted. I'll just go, I don't mean any trouble." Mawile's mother shoos him away, "Just go." Croconaw dashes off.

The parents turn back to Cranidos and the father says, "When's the wedding?" Mawile climbs on Cranidos and replies happily, "Today if possible." The both of them gasp, "We must get everything we can ready! We'll do that while you two explore our town." Cranidos nods, "It's in your hands."

Cranidos and Mawile head outside and Mawile asks Cranidos sweetly, "So, what do you want to do first, Cranny-kun?" Cranidos thinks for a moment and replies, "I want to see if your old bullies are still here."

Mawile sweatdrops and says nervously, "W-why do you want to see them?" Cranidos puts a claw to his chest and says confidently, "I'll teach them a lesson that they'll never forget!"

Mawile laughs, "Oh, Cranidos... you're so funny!" Cranidos looks at her with a serious face, "I'm being for real." Mawile fake laughs and pats Cranidos' back.

Cranidos sees a tough looking Pokémon walk nearby, a Marowak. Cranidos points at him, "Is he a bully?" Mawile shakes her head, "No... huh? Wait... Marowak?!" Cranidos asks in a puzzled tone, "You know him?" Mawile nods, "My first boyfriend."

Cranidos crosses his arms, "Figures. Is he a jerk?" Mawile shakes her head, "Quite the opposite, he's a sweety pie, just like you. He just moved away." Marowak turns to Mawile, "Hey there!"

He runs to them, "Haven't seen you in ages! I can see you found a boyfriend already." Mawile climbs down from Cranidos and hugs Marowak, "I can't believe I recognized you from when you were a Cubone." Marowak nods, "I'm over the death of my mother now. You always did cheer me up back in the days."

Cranidos scratches his head, "So... how did you get lonely, Mawile?" Mawile replies, "This was way back when I was a little kid and hadn't started school yet." Cranidos taps his foot, "Yeah, we dinosaur Pokémon never went to school."

Marowak nods, "I can tell you take good care of her and not bully her. I'm surprised because other Cranidos usually don't get involved with intimate relationships." Mawile nods, "It took a while but I finally got him. We're getting married today so you should come."

Marowak twirls his bone, "Sure! You are such a lucky Pokémon, Cranidos." Mawile giggles, "He sure is! I'm lucky that I found him because I was thinking I was unlovable." Marowak sighs, "Well... I'm going down that road now. I haven't found a single girlfriend yet, I was hoping you were still single or something but I'm happy that you aren't nevertheless."

Mawile smiles at him, "Thank you! I hope you find someone." Marowak nods, "I'm not giving up either!" Cranidos looks at him, "You look pretty strong, why hasn't girls come onto you yet?" Marowak shrugs, "No clue. Hey! I got a cool idea! There's an event going on near here and Meloetta is going to sing. Do you want to come with?"

Mawile nods happily, "We would love to." Croconaw shouts out of nowhere, "Count me in!" Marowak turns and sees him, "Oh, I think I remember him. Is he still bothering you?" Mawile shrugs, "More or less, he mellowed out but he pretty much messes with us now. He's alright now."

Marowak shrugs back, "I suppose you can come with, it's not like you have to get tickets to go or anything. It's a free event so anyone is eligible to go... can't stop you." Croconaw cheers, "Yay! I hear that's Meloetta is so hot! I want to know if she's single." Cranidos facepalms while the rest of the Pokémon sweatdrops.

Mawile replies for Croconaw, "Well... maybe. But I think you might have to be sweet and enjoy music and singing." Croconaw puff up his chest proudly, "I'm sweet! I like music and singing!" Everyone else snickers, Croconaw sweatdrops and angrily says, "Ya'll guys think this is funny?! It's not! I'm being serious!"

Everyone busts out laughing, an angry nerve pops out of Croconaw like they do in Primeapes all the time, "Fine! I'll just go early and prove you guys wrong!" He storms away. Marowak scratches his skull with his bone, "What's up with that guy?"

Mawile and Cranidos shrugs, "He's been like that since ever." Mawile replies to Marowak with a smug smile. Marowak just nods in understandance, "We better follow him just in case he does something he might regret."

Cranidos and Mawile nods and follows Marowak as he takes off after Croconaw. They finally arrive at the concert that Meloetta setted up. It's a pretty huge stage with glittery decor and lights, it brings out the beauty of Meloetta's music.

Croconaw notices something he didn't like, "What's that bug doing up there with her." Marowak raises his bone in the air as her replies, "That's Kricketune! He helps Meloetta with her song. I think they make a pretty good team."

Croconaw gets furious, "I want to help her with her music! Why does that weak bug get to do it and not me! It's not fair!" Cranidos puts a claw on Croconaw's shoulder, "Dude... there are somethings in life that's just not fair and there are things that's near impossible to acheive and this is one of them because... you are way out of her league!"

Everyone bust out laughing and Cranidos joins in, Croconaw pushes Cranidos away, "That's it! I'll do something about it! I will!" He clenches his claws and runs off. Cranidos snickers, "For a second there... I thought he was going to attack me." Mawile tries to hold a giggle, "Cranidos... I think you should stop trying to make Croconaw mad before he gets you to a hospital."

Cranidos tries to hold in a snicker, "Yeah... and then our wedding would be delayed." Mawile chomps Cranidos after he said that and she says dryly, "Not funny, Cranidos."

Marowak shushes them, "Guys... I think it's starting." And when all the noise finally dies out, they can hear the most angellic voice coming out of the singing Pokémon. Her music isn't lyrical but they still are nice to hear. Cranidos feels really calm and says to himself, "So this is the singing that Torch was talking about."

Kricketune was there to have instrumentals into her songs, he could provide either a soothing violin sounding instrument or a gentle harp sounding one from his scythe looking arms. Luckily his weren't sharp weapons.

The three Pokémon stood about as they take in the wonderful music that resonating through the air and into their bodies. It makes them sway back in forth like a gentle breeze. Every Pokémon was doing this except for Croconaw... he is trying to sneak in to get to the backstage.

He noticed that there are two Machokes there guarding the backstage, typical! Croconaw just stood in front of them trying to look tough, "Let me in fellas." The two of them looked at him strangely, "Not gonna happen. Go back with the rest of the fans and enjoy the music. We don't want to kick you out." Croconaw crosses his arms and thinks a way to get in, "Hmm... what if I was an amazing singer?"

The two bodyguards raise an eyebrow, "Really? You don't look like you sing." Croconaw clears his throat and let out his singing voice, which was terrible. It sounded like screeching instead of singing. The two bodyguards covers their ears, "Dang! I never heard of a Pokémon that can sing this horribly!" The other one nods, "It's not just horrible! It's abysmal!"

Croconaw stops, "Oh." A unknown Pokémon replies, "Well... I think it's nice." Croconaw and the Machokes turn to see a Jigglypuff. The two Machoke instantly becomes frightened, "No! I know these guys reputation! Their singing puts you to sleep." The Jigglypuff puffs up angrily, "We do not! Our singing is beautiful! Watch!"

The Jigglypuff begins singing its trademark song, if you seen the show... you know which song I'm talking about. The two Machoke dazes off to sleep, which causes Jigglypuff to get very angry, "How rude! You fall asleep in the middle of my song!" Croconaw just stares at the passed out Machokes weirdly, "Err..."

Jigglypuff looks at Croconaw with admiration, "You didn't fall asleep! You must have liked it instead of going to sleep like those jerks." Croconaw sweatdrops, "Y-yeah." Jigglypuff cheers happily, "I finally found someone to share my singing to!" Croconaw sighs, "Ok." He then looks at the door that the Machokes were guarding, "Hey! Now's my chance to sneak backstage!"

Jigglypuff just shakes its head, "No! You must listen more to my songs." Croconaw replies, "I would but some other day, right now I'm busy trying to sneak back here." Jigglypuff ignores what Croconaw says and grabs his hand, "Come on!" It drags Croconaw away, "No! So close!"

In a forest somewhere, Jigglypuff makes Croconaw sit on a stump, "Ok! You go here and I will sing up here!" The Jigglypuff stand on top of a big rock that's bigger than the stump. Croconaw tries as nicely as he could to convince this Jigglypuff, "Err... miss? Are you a miss?" Jigglypuff nods, "Yep! It's pretty hard to notice since we all are pink."

Croconaw sighs with relief, "I would like to hear you sing but I was in the middle of something." Jigglypuff tilts her head slightly, "Like what?" Croconaw scratches his face, "Erm... trying to sneak in backstage." Jigglypuff shakes her head, "Why sneak backstage when you just hear my music in front row?"

Croconaw sweatdrops, "Err..." Croconaw gets nervous because he didn't want to hurt Jigglypuff's feelings when he goes to sleep, he was covering his hears during the first time she sang.

Jigglypuff clears her throat, "I'm ready to start. Are you ready to listen?" Croconaw swallows nervously and replies, "S-sure." Jigglypuff smiles greatly and begins to sing. Already Croconaw starts to feel drowsy which is not a good thing. Croconaw tries his best to stay awake for the whole song.

His head start going down and he tries to keep his head up, and his eyelids begin to get heavy. He then decided to remove his wooden tail and stabs him with it to get alert again, which it worked. He placed it back on and it only works for a little bit.

He begins to get sleepy again... he instantly gets another idea, he makes two small bubbles and puts them in his earholes, everything sounds like he's underwater which is good because now she sounds a bit distorted but he could still hear her but for some reason the sleep effect doesn't work anymore. Perfect!

After her song was over, Croconaw pops the bubbles in his hears and then he claps, "Bravo!" Jigglypuff starts to bounce around happily, "I'm grateful that you liked my song! You're the first to hear it completely!"

Croconaw nods, "Can I go now? I got very important things to do." Jigglypuff nods, "Yeah, you may go. Thanks for listening!" Croconaw salutes, "You're welcome!" He runs off in a hurry but when he got back the Machokes were already awake, "Going somewhere, little crocodile?"

Croconaw sighs, "Nevermind." He walks back to the crowd again and returns to his friends. When he got back the song already ended which irritated Croconaw even more. The Pokémon claps loudly and cheers for Meloetta.

Croconaw sadly walks away and for some reason Meloetta takes notice of this and flies towards Croconaw, "What's wrong? Don't you like my song?" Croconaw replies, "I loved it... but I just wanted to meet you and help you with your songs but... I'm a terrible singer!"

Meloetta puts her hands on her mouth, "Oh... well maybe if you practice more you will be great! Have someone teach you how to sing. I don't know about helping me but seeing my fans happy is helping me enough." Croconaw smiles, "Ok."

This causes Meloetta to smile back, "There you go! Now if there's nothing else you want then I'll take off." Croconaw thinks about a date but it was hard for him to say it so he replies with, "Nothing. I hope I see you again, though." Meloetta says, "You will... if you come to my concerts."

With that Meloetta was off. Cranidos goes up to Croconaw, "Well... I told you couldn't do it." Croconaw pushes Cranidos away, "Shut up!" With that Croconaw leaves the group and goes his own way. Cranidos scratches his head, "What's up with him?" Marowak shrugs, "I don't know. He's wierd."

Mawile changes the subject, "So... maybe my father set everything up now. Let's go see." With that, Cranidos and Mawile were off while Marowak goes his separate way.

* * *

><p>What might happen now? Find out next time! BTW, expect a hiatus now because I have made so many chapters of this series and I'm going to make chapters of other stories. Please check them out!<p> 


	3. Here Comes The Bride!

Cranidos and Mawile arrives back at her parent's place. Mawile's dad seems pretty happy and that means that he has everything set hopefully. Mawile asks him anyway, "Did you get everything ready, dad?"

All he did is nod which gets Mawile very happy and she hugs her father, "Thank you, daddy!" Her father smiles and then says to Cranidos, "We're going to get Mawile a beautiful dress so I suggest that you leave for a while until the wedding." Cranidos is confused about this. "Eh, what?"

Mawile explains it to him, "It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress until she walks down the walkway." Cranidos eyes widen, "Oh... is it like beauty overload or something?" That comment gets Mawile to giggle, "Something like that. How about you go have fun until the wedding. Perhaps visit your mom and... oh! Invite Pokémon! That's what you should do!"

Cranidos nods, "You got it, dear!" He turns away and walks off. Cranidos looks down in confusion, "Wow... so much things to do in a wedding. I don't know if dinosaur Pokémon have to deal with this or not. I must tell my mother!" Cranidos runs all the way to his mom's cave. She is delighted as ever to see her son again.

"Cranidos! How are you?" Cranidos smiles and replies, "Good, mom! Eh... can I ask you something?" Cranidos' mom smiles back and nods, "Sure, son! Ask away!" Cranidos gulps and replies, "Does dinosaur Pokémon ever get married? I have heard of the term but I never experienced it or know how it's done before."

She gasps, "Are you... getting married?" Cranidos sighs a bit and nods, "Yep." Mother Rampardos doesn't know what to say to this and cries a bit, "You... you are growing up so fast." Cranidos nods and says, "Can you answer my question?" Cranidos' mom replies, "We... sort of do. It depends if we are in a tribe or not... if we aren't then it's just so. We don't go in tribes so this is a first I've seen for a Cranidos to get married... actually... yes! You should have evolved into a Rampardos and then get married."

Cranidos replies, "Mawile likes me like this. That way she can fit me into her jaws." Cranidos' mother clears her throat and says, "Of course... well... I don't know anything about marriages so I recommend asking your friends." Cranidos nods, "Could you come to my wedding then?"

Cranidos' mom nods, "Yes. I would be most grateful if I were to arrive to your wedding. Your father would do the same." Cranidos nods and says, "I'll be off now. I'll see you later. Bye, mom!"

She waves goodbye to her son as he departs for his next destination. He goes back to Pokeport and meets Nidorino and Nidorina... they are as happy as ever to see Cranidos. "Hello there! How are you, Cranidos?" Cranidos asks them, "I'm getting married to Mawile today." The both of them gasp and then cheers happily, "Congratulations! We'll be looking forward to attending the wedding!"

Cranidos asks them, "How do weddings work?" Nidorino and Nidorina look at each other and replies,"You invite all of your friends to attend first of all but be sure that you have your vows ready." Cranidos asks confused, "Vows?" Nidorino answers, "Wedding vows are vows that you make so you can be the best husband that you can be. Mawile will be doing hers as well." Cranidos smiles confidently, "I can do that!"

The both of them smile, "Well! You sure are going to be the best husband to Mawile! There's really bot much to say about weddings now. All we know is that human weddings are much more complicated and pricey." Cranidos gasps, "Pricey?! I don't have any money!"

The both of them laugh, "We said it's pricey for humans... unless you want to go all out or something. Cranidos shakes his head, "Nope! I'm good. I'm just going to invite more Pokemon, you are free to attend." Cranidos said his goodbyes and moved on to some more of his friends.

He eventually bumps into Psyduck, "Oh.. hey Psyduck." Psyduck looks at him and greets him back, "Psy! Hey Cranidos! So... I overheard that you are marrying Mawile." Cranidos nods, "Yep! Now if you want to attend I suggest not making fun of her. The same goes for Croconaw if you see him." Psyduck shakes his head, "Not going. I'm too busy selling stuff."

Cranidos sighs, "Welp! Then goodbye." He walks away from Psyduck. He remembers that he should invite his fellow team members, Torch and Apple. He eventually finds them... they are delighted to see him.

"Hey Cranidos! Long time no see!" Torch says to Cranidos. Cranidos scratches his head, "Yeah, I guess it has been a while. Listen... I'm getting married to Mawile and you two are invited." The both of them claps happily for Cranidos, "Congrats, Cranidos! I bet Mawile is really excited about this."

Cranidos nods, "She is. She's making sure that it goes well." Apple smiles at Cranidos, "We'll definately go! We'll ask Sableye about this, too!" Cranidos nods, "I'll see you two around, then! I'm going to invite more of my friends." They wave goodbye and Cranidos is off.

He goes into the healing center and notice that they are extra busy today, Audino and Cyndaquil. Cranidos leaves but hope that they'll get the news soon enough when it dies down in there.

Cranidos wondered why no one in town knew that he and Mawile are getting married then it occured to him, "Oh... Death Canyon is far off in the back of Pokeport. Just only the residents in that part of town knows and I don't live close to it."

Cranidos sighs and says to himself, "I suppose that's everyone, then. My friends will get the news going so I'm good now." He heads for the school to see if it has been repaired... it has! Hurray!

Chatot is seen in the front all afraid by something, Cranidos comes to see what got him so worked up. "Hey, Chatot. Why are you upset!" Chatot comes to Cranidos in a panic, "Riolu ran off and I can't find him! He broke the window and just fled!" Cranidos mouths "Oh" and replies, "Where did he go?" Chatot points at a direction, "Over in the forest... I bet he's long gone by now. Oh! Why didn't I support his dream?"

Cranidos shrugs, "I don't know... I'm going to go now and be sure to get the word about me and Mawile's marriage." Chatot gasps and smiles at Cranidos, "Congratulations! I'll be definitely getting the word around."

Cranidos nods and says his goodbyes. He goes back home and stares at the time and waits for the wedding to start. It takes way too long and Cranidos starts to lose it, "That's it! I'm going back over there because it's taking way too freaking long!"

He storms off back to Mawile's parents' house and knocks at the door, "Hurry up! I'm fed up with waiting!" Mother Mawile opens the door a bit, "Please wait, deary. We are still getting Mawile ready." Cranidos angers up, "It's been a while already! It shouldn't take this long to dress up pretty!"

Mother Mawile gasps and says, "Well... also emotionally ready." Without losing his angry tone, he replies, "Emotionally ready?! What's that supposed to mean?!" She explains it for Cranidos, "Our daughter is so emotional that she's crying tears of joy and you would understand. You're marrying her!"

Cranidos taps his foot, "Whether I understand or not doesn't matter! Tell her to hurry up!" Mother Mawile asks him, "Why are you being like that?" Cranidos shouts out, "I'm impatient!" He runs off as Mother Mawile just says, "Oh my..."

Cranidos waits at a tree very impatiently for the wedding to start. He eventually falls asleep and things happen. He wakes up and looks around, "Damn it! What time is it?!" He rushes all the way where they are having the wedding... he pants heavily as he arrives just in time for some reason.

Cranidos is relieved that he didn't oversleep, luckily his dreams kept him from being late. He positions himself at the altar and waits for his darling princess to arrive. As she walks down the aisle way... music begins to play. Cranidos starts to get very nervous for sure as everyone he knows is here, even Psyduck! He says he wasn't going... that sneak!

Cranidos gives Mawile a good examination and notices that she's absolutely stunning in that wedding dress! And what brings her beauty in the most is her face, she has this adorable smile that melts your heart, on top of that, she has some kind of blush on her cheeks. Makeup, Cranidos presumes. Cranidos can still see the big jaws that pretrudes out of her veil, imagine when she removes the veil though, would Cranidos have a heart attack from her beauty?

As she stop at the opposite side of the altar, Chatot flies to the pedestal and begins speaking, "Dearly beloved... we are gathered here today and join these lovely couple in holy matrimony."

As Cranidos hears him say this it dons him ever so much, he's getting married! His life is entirely going to be circled on becoming a family! And how old is Cranidos? Is he old enough? Surely so since Mawile seems happy about this. A part of him says that he died inside as Chatot said these lines but he still is going to go through to this.

Even though Cranidos isn't wearing anything fancy, actually he isn't wearing anything at all, he is still looking good to Mawile. Mawile just went the extra mile to look gorgeous for Cranidos.

Chatot continues on until Cranidos hears him say, "Mawile... would you take Cranidos to be your lawfully wedded husband tell death do you part?" Automatically, she says very anxiously, "Yes! I do! A million times! No wait... a trillion!" Chatot smiles and faces Cranidos, "Cranidos, would you take Mawile to be your lawfully wedded wife till death do you part?"

Cranidos looks around and faces Mawile as she waits very patiently for Cranidos to answer, everyone is waiting for his answer. Cranidos notices that she has the Giga stone on her neck... what could happen?

Cranidos who is very nervous blushes red and gulps, hard for him to answer. He shouts in his head, "Come on! Say, 'I do'! You're making Mawile very worried! You aren't afraid of anything, remember! Say it!"

Cranidos calms down and says very confidently, "I do!" Chatot smiles at him, "Trying to be dramatic, Cranidos? OK... then give the bride her ring." Cranidos panics, "R-ring?" Mawile giggles, "You already gave it to me... allow me to give you yours." She gives Cranidos her family hairloom that she made into a necklace, she goes over to Cranidos and puts it on his neck.

Cranidos looks at it and says, "Thanks." Mawile smiles at Cranidos, "You're welcome, Cranny-kun!" Chatot then finishes his deal, "Then, by the power of Arceus... I hearby declare you husband and wife... you may kiss the bride!"

Cranidos looks at Mawile as she holds his claws, she unveils herself and just as Cranidos thought, she's so beautiful! His heart races dramatically as he looks at Mawile. Mawile closes her eyes and goes in for the kiss... Cranidos closes his eyes and goes in as well.

As both of their lips collide... everybody cheers happily. Then... the thing happens! The giga stone starts glowing brightly and Mawile doesn't seem to notice as she is focused on kissing Cranidos passionately. Cranidos opens his eyes and looks down as sees the glowing gigastone, shining brighter than ever!

Cranidos tries pulling away from Mawile's lips but Mawile refused to let him go. The whole building started shaking as the glowing is seemly destructive. Everybody started panicking and leaving with the exceptions of Mawile's parents and Nidorino and Nidorina.

Nidorino warns Cranidos, "The stone is activating! Who know what it might do to Mawile! Try taking it off of her!" Cranidos replies with a muffle, "Mmhm." And reaches for the Gigastone, Mawile grabs his claws tightly. Cranidos tries using force to pull away but she as a unbelievably strong grip on Cranidos.

Cranidos suddenly feels a bit off the ground.. if fact, he was! He look back at Mawile as she started growing! Giga Mawile is actually coming! Her dress is dissappearing and her fur becomes black and red, her jaws get more monstrous and she now has three! She grows to a gigantic size and if she's not careful... she could accidentally eat Cranidos!

Nidorino being the brave one out of the bunch, jumps to Cranidos' rescue and charges at Mawile with as much force as possible, this got Mawile to let go of Cranidos and he falls to the ground and sees Giga Mawile for himself. Cranidos is speechless right now! Nidorino shouts to Giga Mawile, "You almost ate your newly acquired husband and have chased everybody out and on top of that... you destroyed this building!" Giga Mawile looks around and roars loudly.

Apparently, she has no control to her new form. She looks at the group with a look that Cranidos knows about and it's not good. Cranidos asks Mawile, "Isn't that your hungry look?"

She begins to drool intensively. Cranidos' eyes widens, "She thinks we're food! We better leave!" The parents nod, "You will fix Mawile, right?" Cranidos isn't sure but nods back, "I will!" They all leave as fast as they could and every Pokémon in Pokeport gathers together. Nidorino announces the disaster, "This has never happened ever in Pokémon history but apparently, Cranidos' new wife has become a Titan Pokémon, Giga Mawile! We need to evacuate town and leave as far as we could while Cranidos fixes this." Cranidos just says, "What?!"

Nidorina replies, "She's your wife! Good luck and don't get stomped or eaten!" Everyone leaves as fast as they could while Cranidos is left to handle Giga Mawile.

* * *

><p>Can Cranidos fix this and get back the one he loves? Find out next time!<p> 


End file.
